


Las Aventuras de Greg Lestrade y los niños perdidos (y otros...)

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Kidlock, Multi, Other, Peter Pan crossover o algo asi, inspirado en el cuento de Peter Pan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Basicamente un twist de las aventuras de Peter Pan con los personajes del Universo de Sherlock, con mis propias ideas de lo que debio suceder





	Las Aventuras de Greg Lestrade y los niños perdidos (y otros...)

Había una vez un buen niño llamado Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft tenía dos hermanitos llamados Sherlock y Eurus y para que los pequeños terrores se durmieran éste solía contarles historias fantásticas, llenas de aventuras, piratas y unicornios, según el humor de sus hermanitos. La noche en que comienza esta historia, les contaba las aventuras de Greg Lestrade. Incluso Redbeard, el perro niñero se acomodaba al lado de la cama de los chicos a escuchar las historias de Mycroft.

 

Greg el aventurero, por siempre niño.

 

—… Y siempre hace cosas buenas por los demás, además sabe volar y siempre está acompañado de Sally, ella es un hada y es tan pequeña que cabe en la palma de la mano. —

 

—¿De mi mano? — le dijo Eurus emocionada, mostrando sus pequeñas manos a Mycroft.

 

—Sí, incluso de la tuya. — Mycroft sonrió y miró a Sherlock correr en dirección de su escritorio y volver con una regla.

 

—Entonces, ¿Sally mide dos pulgadas? — le dijo, mientras medía la mano de su hermanita.

 

—Quizás, incluso hasta más pequeña. —

 

—¡Cuéntanos más sobre ellos! — le ordenaron ambos y Mycroft accedió, sonriente.

 

—Greg y Sally viven juntos en un país fantástico, una isla que se llama Nunca Jamás.

 

—¿Una isla? — le preguntó Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Si, una isla. —

 

—¿Y hay sirenas? —

 

—Oh sí, hay muchas sirenas… y… ¡PIRATAS! — les dijo, subiendo a la cama y blandiendo la regla que tenía Sherlock hace unos momentos en las manos.

 

Sherlock buscó rápidamente otro objeto, encontrando solo un lápiz sin punta y se paró en la cama, blandiendo su arma.

 

—¿PIRATAS? — le dijo emocionado, Eurus los miraba fascinada.

 

—Si, temerarios piratas, hermosas sirenas y mucho más. —

 

—¡Dinos que más! — le pidió Eurus, Redbeard también lo instó a hablar con un ladrido, pero en cuanto se disponía a hablar entró a la habitación su madre y los tres quedaron en silencio.

 

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible que aún están despiertos? Vamos, todos a la cama y tu Mycroft que tu padre no te escuche contándoles más cosas. Buenas noches y a dormir. — les decía mientras arropaba a los chicos y les daba un beso en la frente a cada uno.

 

Los tres chicos se miraban de entre las sábanas, esperando que su madre saliera para volver a pedirle a su hermano que les contara más acerca de Greg Lestrade y esa maravillosa isla donde vivía.

 

—¡Anda, Myc! Cuéntanos más sobre Greg y Sally. ¿Cuantos piratas hay en la isla? — le pidió Sherlock.

 

—¿Y cuantas sirenas? — le gritó la niña.

 

—SHHHH— dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

 

—Baja la voz E, o mami vendrá de nuevo. —  le dijo Mycroft, calmado.

 

Entonces Mycroft les contó un poco más sobre Greg Lestrade, el niño que no quería crecer, su fiel acompañante Sally, los niños perdidos, los piratas, los indios y las sirenas hasta que Eurus y Sherlock se quedaron dormidos.

\----------------------------------------

 

A la mañana siguiente los niños Holmes salieron al colegio, sus uniformes impecables y sus caras tristes como era de costumbre. Los tres chicos eran menospreciados en el colegio por ser muy inteligentes y fantasiosos y las historias fantásticas de Mycroft los alejaban de la triste realidad de sus vidas. Redbeard los despidió en la puerta con unos ladridos tristones, siempre los extrañaba cuando se iban, además que no tenía nada que hacer cuando los chicos no estaban.

 

—Ya quiero llegar a casa para saber cuál será la siguiente movida del Capitán Culverton Smith y su tripulación. — dijo Sherlock emocionado, una vez llegaron al colegio.

 

—Estoy segura de que las sirenas ayudarán a Lestrade a vencer al asqueroso Capitán. — le contestó su hermana, sonriente.

 

—Ya sabrán todo, lo prometo. Ahora entren al aula que tengo que ir al colegio también. —

 

Mycroft estudiaba en un colegio diferente que estaba solo al cruzar la calle, él tenía ya trece años y sus papás insistían que era momento de dejar la habitación de los chicos y moverse a una solo, concentrarse en sus estudios, no en historias fantásticas y aprender el negocio familiar. Su papá era un banquero importante y su padre también lo fue antes que él. Todas las expectativas de sus padres eran demasiado para el pequeño Mycroft, que por ser el mayor debía madurar demasiado pronto.

 

Durante las clases se imaginaba a su héroe, Greg Lestrade el valeroso chico que nunca tuvo que crecer, ojalá él pudiera ir con Greg y no crecer nunca. Se la pasaba dibujando escenas de sí mismo en distintas aventuras, volando sobre la ciudad de Londres con Sally, Greg y sus hermanitos a los que no quería dejar nunca.  Esa misma tarde, una vez había ayudado a sus hermanitos con las tareas (y cuando dice ayudar es en realidad obligarlos a sentarse por más de cinco minutos para que puedan terminar, Sherlock y Eurus son muy inteligentes y no necesitan ayuda, muchas gracias) y su madre los obligó a cenar fueron directo al cuarto donde Mycroft podría contarles una de las tantas aventuras de Lestrade.

 

_—Era de noche, y los niños perdidos estaba durmiendo, pero Lestrade estaba vigilante, sabía que el capitán Culverton Smith planeaba algo así que había enviado a Sally al barco a investigar. La pequeña hada se infiltró en el barco y se mantuvo oculta, pudo escuchar que el Capitán enviaba a su tripulación a buscar la entrada del escondite de Lestrade durante la noche, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. —_

 

—¿Como se llaman los niños perdidos? —

 

—Oh, pues esta Philip, Dimmock, Gregson, Jim, Mike y Henry. —

 

—¿Por qué no hay una niña perdida? —

 

—Es por que los niños perdidos son aquellos que se caen del carrito cuando la niñera mira a otro lado. Las niñas no son tan tontas como para caerse del carrito. ¿cierto? —

 

La verdad es que Mycroft había imaginado que los niños perdidos eran en realidad niños del orfanato que nadie quería adoptar, aquellos que son demasiado grandes para que los quieran, o eso había escuchado decir a sus padres un día al pasar por el orfanato en el pueblo. Entonces Greg los acogía y se los llevaba a la isla de Nunca Jamás, donde tenían aventuras y nunca tenían que crecer.

 

—Claro que no, las niñas son igual de tontas que lo niños. — le dijo Eurus, confundida. Mycroft rio y le acarició la mejilla.

 

—Muy cierto. —

 

—Excepto tu… y Sherlock. —

 

—Era de esperarse, somos tus hermanos después de todo. —

 

—¡Ya deja de halagar a Eurus y termina la historia! — demandó el pequeño Sherlock, Mycroft asintió y aclaró su garganta para continuar.

 

_—Cuando Sally regresó y le dijo a Greg lo que había escuchado éste ideó un plan para dejar en ridículo al Capitán Culverton Smith y a su tripulación, pero primero tenía que tomar medidas preventivas, los más chicos tendrán que ir con los Picaninny donde estuvieran a salvo. Así que despertó a los chicos e instruyó a Sally de llevar a Jim y a Henry con los Picaninny mientras los demás esperaban a la tripulación lejos del escondite real. Sally les roseo polvo de hada a los niños perdidos y todos junto con Greg subieron a la parte más alta de los árboles con frutas podridas y con ellas atacaron a los piratas que pasaban. Los piratas huyeron de vuelta al barco, todos menos Magnussen y el capitán Culverton Smith. —_

 

—¡UGH! ¡Magnussen es el peor de todos! — espetó Sherlock, quien había tomado un gran desagrado por el segundo al mando desde la primera vez que escuchó de él.

 

—Si algún día lo veo...— se paró en la cama y tomó su espada de madera, blandiendo como todo un experto.

 

—¡Lo voy a rebanar como salmón! — terminó haciendo un movimiento tan brusco con su espada que terminó cayendo sentado en la cama, haciendo reír a sus hermanos. Mycroft asintió.

 

—Estoy seguro de que no es rival para ti, Lock. — le dijo y continuó con su historia.

 

— _Al ver que el capitán se quedó y seguía su caminata por entre medio de los árboles y plantas gigantes, Greg descendió frente a él con la espada en alto y la mano libre en la cintura._

 

_—¡Alto ahí Culverton o te arrepentirás! —_

 

_— Eres como una plaga, Lestrade. —_

 

_—Y_ _tu… ¡ERES UN BACALAO! — le dijo, riéndose mientras la cara del capitán se volvió roja como un tomate._

 

_—¡Eres un chiquillo malcriado! ¡La isla estará mejor cuando te extermine de una vez por todas! —_

 

_—Greg solo sonrió y voló por encima de Smith y Magnussen, dándoles en la espalda con la hoja plana de su espada, haciéndolos brincar. El capitán Culverton Smith se dio la vuelta, empuñando su espada, listo para la pelea mientras que Magnussen era atacado por Sally quien tenía una fuerza extraordinaria para ser una pequeña hada, le jalaba el pelo y le pateaba los ojos con esmero y el pirata terminó huyendo de allí mientras Greg y el capitán chocaban espadas aún. Claro que Lestrade es más rápido y mucho mejor espadachín que el capitán y en una movida rápida cortó su mano derecha, haciéndola volar por los árboles hasta que cayó en la boca de un cocodrilo. El capitán se fue corriendo cuando el cocodrilo probó su delicioso sabor y quiso ir por más, Greg se tiró al piso a reírse a carcajadas con Sally a su lado, esperaba no volver a ver al capitán Culverton Smith fuera de su barco nunca más._

 

Sherlock y Eurus se reían a carcajadas también, aguantándose la barriga y casi sin poder respirar, Mycroft era un gran contador de cuentos ya que cambiaba su voz dependiendo del personaje y se movía en las peleas para explicar con detalles lo que ocurría. Sonreía, feliz de ver a sus hermanos disfrutar de sus cuentos cuando escuchó una risa que no era conocida, miro a todos lados y no vio nada, abrió la puerta, pensando que eran sus padres (aunque lo dudaba mucho) allí tampoco vio a nadie. Abrió las ventanas de guillotina y miró hacia afuera pero tampoco había nadie.

 

—¿Qué buscas Mycroft? _—_ le pregunta su hermanita.

 

_—_ No es nada… pensé escuchar algo... _—_

 

Una pequeña piedra cayó del techo y Mycroft se asomó rápidamente a mirar para arriba pero no vio a nadie así que se dio la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros. Redbeard entonces instó a los niños a meterse a la cama, empujándolos con su hocico insistentemente. Una vez estaban metidos en la cama, Redbeard los arropó y todos dijeron sus buenas noches.

 

_—_ Buenas noches Lock, buenas noches E. _—_

 

_—_ Buenas noches, Myc. _—_ dijeron ambos al unísono.

 

Al cabo de un rato sus hermanitos dormían y Mycroft aún no podía dormir, su cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de lo que sus padres le decían constantemente, pronto tendría que crecer y ese pronto estaba muy cerca, más que todo deseaba poder vivir en la isla de Nunca Jamás con Greg, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que eso nunca pasaría.

 

_—_ Buenas noches, Greg. _—_ dijo casi en un susurro y cerró los ojos, vaciando su mente de los pensamientos negativos que no debería existir en la cabeza de un chico de trece años.

 

_—_ Buenas noches, Mycroft. _—_ le respondió un chico de ojos y cabello del color del chocolate, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana a pocos metros de la cama. Sonrió y salió volando de vuelta a casa.

……………………

 

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, así que los niños Holmes no tenían que ir a la escuela. De todas maneras, Redbeard los despertó muy temprano para que desayunaran y fueran a sus clases de música. Eurus y Sherlock tocaban el violín mientras que Mycroft prefería el piano. La maestra de música los visitaba todos los sábados y los tres pasaban una gran parte de la mañana practicando con sus instrumentos, pero una vez ella se retiraba sus padres los dejaban jugar afuera o ir de compras con Redbeard. Pero esta vez solo Sherlock y Eurus fueron afuera, su padre insistió que Mycroft fuera con él a su estudio, donde comenzó a hablarle sobre el trabajo que realizaba desde casa cuando no podía ir a la oficina. Cabizbajo, Mycroft dejó a sus hermanos salir mientras él se dirigía a la oficina de su padre en donde aprendió que en el mundo de los adultos todo era un negocio y que más que todo era realmente aburrido.

 

Ya casi oscurecía cuando Mycroft fue liberado de su día de “aprendizaje” tenía que ducharse y presentarse a cenar. Cuando subió las escaleras se tuvo que apartar rápidamente ya que Redbeard perseguía a un desnudo Sherlock que quería evitar a toda costa el baño, pero Redbeard era un perro ágil y pudo alcanzar a Sherlock, empujando al chico para que cayera en su lomo y llevarlo hasta el baño donde mamá esperaba con la tina llena de burbujas. Eurus ya había tomado su baño y estaba en la cama mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

 

—¿Todo bien, E? _—_

 

_—_ Quisiera ir al país de Nunca Jamás, los niños perdidos no se burlarán de mí. _—_

 

_—_ ¿Quien se burló? ¿Fue Víctor Trevor otra vez? _—_

 

La niña asintió cabizbaja.

 

_—_ Dice que Sherlock solo juega conmigo porque siente pena por mí. _—_

 

Mycroft se preguntaba cómo un niño de seis años puede ser tan cruel, pero no le extrañaba ya que él tuvo su gran cantidad de crueles compañeros cuando tenía la edad de sus hermanitos.

 

_—_ Sherlock no siente pena por ti, eres su hermanita y te ama. _—_

 

Eurus lo miró extrañada, casi como si intentara descifrar qué significaba aquello, cuando fue a hablar fueron interrumpidas por la señora Holmes, quien traía a un Sherlock con el cabello mojado tapándole la cara que seguramente tenía el ceño fruncido.

 

_—_ Mycroft, querido. Es tu turno, los esperamos en la mesa en treinta minutos. _—_

_……………………_

 

En la cena los señores Holmes les preguntaron a sus hijos como estuvo su día como era de costumbre, Sherlock y Eurus tenían bastante que contar de sus aventuras en el patio y del amigo de Sherlock, Víctor Trevor, quien los visitaba cada tanto. Por otro lado, Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

 

Pronto era hora de ir a la cama y los tres niños Holmes fueron felices, ya que eso significaba escuchar otra vez las aventuras de Greg Lestrade, Sally y los niños perdidos.

 

_—Esta vez Greg decidió jugar a encontrar el tesoro, él sabía dónde estaba así que les dio a los niños perdidos un par de pistas para que lo encontraran. Los llevó a lo largo y ancho de toda la isla, algunas sirenas los ayudaron, pero la mayoría estaba bajo instrucciones estrictas de Greg de no revelar dónde estaba el tesoro. Greg los vigilaba, riéndose de sus errores mientras volaba a unos metros de distancia donde ninguno lo pudiera ver. Además, estaba al pendiente por si algún pirata osaba meterse en el camino. Jim y Henry iban al frente, ya que eran los más chicos y no querían perderlos de vista. Todos cantaban y hacían piruetas mientras Sally los salvaba de caer por algún roto o trampa ya que eran muy despistados, así que el hada los hacía volar por unos segundos y nunca caían...—_

 

_—_ Mycroft, hora de dormir. _—_ se asomó la señora Holmes en la puerta, sonriente y con su bata de dormir ya puesta. Entró a la habitación y les dio las buenas noches a sus hijos y se quedó un rato hasta que estuvo segura de que dormían, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta que esperaban que ella se fuera para seguir con las historias. Mycroft se sentó y llamó su atención, la señora Holmes se sentó en la cama y sonrió cálidamente a su hijo.

 

_—_ ¿Qué pasa, Myc? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? _—_

 

_—_ Es que… mami… no quiero irme a otro cuarto. _—_

 

_—_ Mycroft… tienes que crecer ya tienes trece años. Sherlock tiene seis y Eurus tiene cinco. Ellos tienen intereses diferentes a los tuyos y estoy segura de que estarás más cómodo en tu propio cuarto. _—_

 

_—_ Pero... _—_

 

_—_ Amor, solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Tendrás tu propio cuarto y lo vas a amar, ya verás. Además, estoy segura de que tu padre aun no hará el cambio, falta mucho. Ahora, a dormir. _—_

 

Mycroft asintió, ya que estaba seguro de que su mamá no cambiaría de opinión, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dormir. _—_

 

Cuando ya todos dormían, un chico de cabello y ojos color chocolate se coló por la ventana, mirando alrededor.

 

_—_ ¡PFT! Crecer... _—_ Exclamó, pateando el baúl de juguetes de Eurus. Un puntito brillante se le acercó y le jaló el pelo.

 

—¡Ouch!! Ya sé, ya se. Hago silencio. — se quejó Greg y empujó a Sally, enviándola al otro lado del cuarto.

 

Greg se acercó a la cama de Mycroft, volando por encima de ésta, observando al chico que cuenta sus aventuras con tanto entusiasmo. A los niños perdidos les encantaban las historias, pero él no las contaba tan bien como lo hacía Mycroft. Se quedó un rato observando dormir al chico hasta que Sally regresó de su paseo alrededor de la casa y le pateó la espinilla.

 

—¡Ouch!!— se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

 

—Si Mycroft crece ya no habrá cuentos. —

 

Sally pateó un juguete que había cerca, haciéndolo sonar fuertemente.

 

—Shhh— le regañó Greg, pero eso lo único que consiguió fue que el perro empezara a ladrar así que Sally y Greg salieron volando por la ventana abierta, Redbeard tras ellos, pero fueron más rápidos y salieron a tiempo, quien no fue suficientemente rápida fue la sombra de Greg que se quedó atrás el tiempo suficiente para que Redbeard la agarrara con sus dientes, intentó escapar, pero Redbeard la tenía bien agarrada en su mandíbula.

 

—¿Que es este alboroto? — entró la señora Holmes al cuarto mientras Mycroft se sentaba en la cama, despierto por todo el alboroto, él tenía el sueño ligero mientras que sus hermanos no sentían nada una vez dormidos. Redbeard miró hacia arriba y la sombra aprovechó ese momento de descuido para salir de su mandíbula y volar a la ventana, pero fue muy tarde porque la señora Holmes cerró la ventana rápidamente.

 

—Mycroft, cariño, debes cerrar la ventana antes de dormir. Pueden resfriarse e incluso puede entrar cualquiera por ahí.

 

Mycroft asintió, disculpándose y acomodándose en su cama una vez más, le pareció ver algo moverse detrás de su mamá… bueno, quizás fue su imaginación.

 

A la mañana siguiente Mycroft encontró a Redbeard masticando la sombra de Greg.

 

—Redbeard, ¿que tienes ahi? —

 

El perro niñero alzó las orejas y trató de esconder la sombra, pero Mycroft la vio antes y la tomó.

 

—¡No puede ser! — dijo, emocionado.

 

—Esta debe ser la sombra de Greg Lestrade, debe serlo. —

 

Así que le quitó la sombra a Redbeard y la guardó en un cajón, si Greg no tenía su sombra, seguramente volvería. ¿Que le diría a Greg? Es su mayor fan, por supuesto… ¿y si no le gustaba que contara sus historias? Estuvo nervioso todo el día, ansioso porque fuera de noche y pudiera esperar a Greg. Una vez más sus padres salían a alguna actividad, donde estarían con personas de alto nivel, faltaba poco para que le pidieran ir con ellos y él no quería eso, se rehusaba a crecer, se rehusaba a tener que dejar el cuarto, se rehusaba completamente a dejar de contarle historias a sus hermanitos.


End file.
